Invitation to Betrayal
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! M reflects on how he tried to convince Mina and Dorian to join him.


**Invitation to Betrayal**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rated: **PG****

**Genre: **Drama****

**Feedback: **Please?! Be nice.****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _LXG_. They all are property of the author's who originally wrote them and so forth with the movie studios. I also do not own the Mr. Burns quote on _The Simpsons_ of, "Excellent" nor the song by Neil Diamond of "Heartlight." ****

**Summary:** M reflects on how he tried to convince Mina and Dorian to join him.

**Author's Note:** I just thought that the whole Richard Roxburgh playing M in _LXG_ and Dracula in _VH_ was hysterical so something had to be done so I put a little mention on the Prince of Darkness himself.

"Mina…Mina…Mina…" I pondered to myself.

Why had she refused to come?

"Uh-um."

I heard a cough coming from somewhere in the study and I turned around to come face to face with Mr. Grey.

Mr. Dorian Grey.

"Oh, welcome!" I said, "It's a pleasure to have you here. Please sit. Where Is Mrs. Harker?"

Oh, of course I knew.

I knew that she didn't want to talk with us.

But I had to keep that secret to Grey.

Poor man has a thing for that woman.

The perfect thing to play around with when you are having a conversation with him.

"I'd rather stand, thank you very much. Also I heard from someone that Mina couldn't and refused to attend for mourning the death of her dear husband, Mr. Jonathan Harker. Surely,. You heard the news?"

"That I did. Something or another about some strange Dracula folk up in a place in the Carpathian Mountains, near Transylvania if I am not mistaken."

"Precisely. Jonathan was always a weakling. His death there did not surprise me much," Dorian said with an amount of enthusiasm in his voice.

"You still have feelings for the now-widowed Harker, don't you?"

"Enough!" he said as his voice raised around the room, "You said to come here and here I am! Tell me what you want with me now!"

"You are indestructible."

"What's your point?"

"Us…we need a guy like you with a big ego and all."

"Who?"

"People want things to go their way. We consider you a very essential aspect in our quest."

"What are you talking about? Who do you mean to talk about?"

"Vengeance. I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition? M., You are wasting time. I do not deal with those things especially with the likes of you," he said turning to leave.

"What if I told you that this involves Mina?"

There we are.

Pushed his button enough to make him stop him dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"You heard quite well the first time."

"Mina?"

I nodded my head.

"On the opposing end that is," I added.

He had the slyest smile on his face.

Note to self: It is always a very good thing when one brings up the memories of an old flame.

He sat down and leaned forward, "I'm listening."

"The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen are being recruited as we speak by some of my people to take part in a mission to stop war from breaking in England. Led by Allan Quatermain and with Skinner, Dr. Jelkyll, Captain Nemo, Tom Sawyer…You and Mina-"

His eyes lit up.

Ha.

Excellent.

"…You are needed to fight this evil plan of war."

"Why?"

"Because we want it," I said sternly with an evil smile, "None of them suspect that I am involved. I am the most easiest of targets to be missed and possibly not on target list."

"What is in it for me?"

"Why, Mina of course."

"What about her?"

"It's obvious that she's betraying us. She wants vengeance to but this time is joining them to destroy us. You have to pretend to be going along with this whole plan. Who knows, maybe you can turn on your heartlight."

"I do not have a heart."

"Neither does she."

"Anything else?"

"Other than possibly stirring Mina to join our side, well you know how she is, there is a great amount of money that awaits you."

"How much?"

"$1,000,000,000 American."

"How in the bloody hell did you get all that?!"

"Now, now, you didn't think that a man like me wouldn't have connections would he?"

"I think I deserve more."

"Oh but there will be more. If you accomplish that I'll give you $2,000,000,000. Twice the amount."

"Twice?….I accept!"

"Good…very good."

He then stood up to leave.

"Don't forget , this is only if the job is done well."

He looked back and then walked away again.

Ha-ha.

That League of so-called "Extraordinary" Gentlemen would never know what hit them and very soon vengeance will be mine!!!


End file.
